Secret Love
by Ms.AwesomePrussia
Summary: A new student goes to Lovino's school and he claims to know him. What? Who is this mysterious person and why is he so hot? READ AND FIND OUT BoyxBoy no like no read. SpainxRomano and some GermanyxItaly UsxUk and others :P Rated for Lovi's language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret Love**_

Lovino ran through the halls of the school silently cursing himself, hoping he'd get to class before the late bell. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit," he kept on repeating to himself as he ran on. Two, now one more turn to go. Just a little farther. Almost there.

_Diing~ Doong~_

He had made it just in time, he slowly walked over and sat down at his desk feeling accomplished, wait for the teacher to start class. Though instead, she walked over to the door and began to anounce something. " Class, today we have a new student. He is from a different country so he might sound a little bit different but don't make fun, ok class, well here he is, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," was her introduction to who probably was the most good looking boy in the history of the world, not that Lovino would ever edmit that though.

He walked in slowly at first, maybe a little shy, who knows. "why don't you sit over there, in front of Lovino there, in the back. Raise your hand Lovino," Lovi did as she said and Antonio walked over casually, with a smile that would break any storm. "Hey there Lovi~ I havn't seen you in forever."

Wait. What? How did he know him? And what's with that weird nickname and why did it seem so familiar? "Do you remember me? I used to go to-," he was ever so rudly cut off by the teacher. "Chatting can wait till later. For now, we must learn," and the rest of the class went the same as always.

**A/N Oh wow, this was way short, I need to learn how to write longer. Well anyways, here's the first chapter of my new story, **_**Sercret Love. **_**But I'm sure you got that when you read the title. Well yea, it's Spamano :D :D woo, also, when I'm done typing it, I might make a doujin for it, so I'll work up to that. Until next time. RESSES PIECES :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secret Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The day had finally ended and Lovino started out the door, almost completely out into the hallway until and hand grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hey Lovi~" _Oh no, it's the weird dude who knows me _he thought as he turned around to see what he wanted. "What is it you want, bastard," he said, not meaning to sound so mean. "haha, you never change do you Lovi, so then, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later," Antonio said with a large smile. "Why no I won't, I don't even know who you are, and what's with the weird nickname?"

Antonio stared confused for a moment but then it hit him, " You must have forgotten! Oh meet me in the park a little down the street later and I'll explain ok? Ok, got to go, bye mi amigo~," he said as he ran off torwards the door of the school. "The hell?" was all Lovino could say at that. He went off torwards the door to go to his nonno's home.

Lovino stood there impatiently. "Where the hell is he?" he said silently to himself as he looked at his watch for what felt like the seventeenth time in the past hour. Antonio was supposed to be there about an hour ago, and he was late. Lovi didn't even know the boy and he was already keeping him waiting.

Right then, the cute tan boy came running up to meet him. "s-orry Lovi, I was held back by my mom for a little bit. haha," he said with another one of his big smiles. "Tsk, bastard, next time, **don't **keep me waiting," he said impatianly. Antonio only chuckled and grabed Lovino's arm as he walked torwards the park bench. "You should sit down, if you really don't remember me, then it will take a while for me to explain," he started.

" Well, we first met back in kindergarden, well, not really meet though, we only had class together. Then a few years later we ended up getting class again in the third grade. That was when I came up to say hi to you. You seemed kind of 'all to yourself' and lonely so I wanted to be friends, you said mean things to me then, but they never really held me back. I always asked if you wanted to play with me in the sandbox, but you always insisted on playing with the large legos, haha, that was fun. There was also that one time that you gave me a little kiss on the cheek which had suprised me a little but it was nice. You were always a little bit closer to me since then.

"But then one day I moved away, and hadn't heard from you for a while, but for some odd reason, came back do to my father needing work. I saw you again in 6th grade. You didn't really recognize me then either, so i explained my self again to you then, and later asked you out and you said yes. But you said we had to keep it a secret since if your Grandpa found out, he'd get mad because it's against your religion and stuff. But once again I had to move do to a family member's death, and my father did't want to leave Spain for a while. But now I'm back once more, and this time, I can stay because I'm getting my own place soon. haha, wow, I have really said alot huh."

Once he finished, Lovi was stunned, had he really known this boy for so long? Wait, did he just say that he asked him out? And that he said yes? That part had to be a lie, right? Lovino would surely have remembered that, right? Of course, so he had to be lieing, " stop pulling my leg, I might have known you a while back, but I never dated you," he said feeling a small nervousness in his stomache.

"Oh, why of course you did, I even remember our first date. We went to this park after school and sat by the lake. That was also where we had our first kiss. It was amazing~, ah, but I don't know if you still wanted to date me after I left. Did you?"

"U-uh, O-of course not, 'cause like i said. I never dated you, you must be mistaken."

"I know I'm not, hmm, what if I kissed you again? Would that help you remember? Come on," he said as he grabbed Lovi's hand, who was blushing like crazy by now, and ran off to the lake. "Here, now sit right here and just look at the water," he explained as he sat down as well. They both stared for a while 'till Lovino decided to break the silence.

"What are we doing? I barely remember you and your trying to get me to kiss you? I don't think so." He tried to get up but Antonio just held him back down, " please?" was all he said as he stared into Lovi's eyes. This just made him blush even more, "ugh f-fine, but just a one kiss ok," he stuttered as he sat back down as Tonio scooched over closer to him.

"Ahh Lovi~ you are even more handsome then when we were little," he said all passionatly. Lovino was a little surprised by his statement, no matter what they just went through, and looked at Antonio. Antonio took this as an advantage and kissed Lovino sweetly and softly. Lovino completely froze. He didn't know what to think. Another boy was kissing him. What else was there to think.

Once Antonio parted their lips, Lovi sat and stared. His mind was racing. That was wonderful and all to familiar. Maybe he had dated him. But that was impossible, he had never found attraction to another male, but then again, not to females either. His mind was so jumbled that he didn't realize that Antonio was holding his hand. "Soooo, do you remember now?" He asked a little impatient. "I-I think so, u-uh, oh shit," he said as all his memory of his boyfriend came back to him almost instantly. "Yay! So you do remember me!" His face became so bright that it made the sun look dull. "Yea, tomato bastard, I remember you," he said quietly as a blush formed all over his face. Antonio was so overjoyed that he just jumped onto Lovino and kissed him with no warning whatsoever.

_Great, nonno's gunna kill me _lovi thought as he slowly kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN omg this is litterally probably the longest chapter i've written ever :D AWESOME****! And I've started working on the doujin, but i havn't uploaded it yet XP I will soon though :D just wait and it'll be up. though i might not be publishing as much for a while, because my sis is moving and I use her laptop to type, so i'll only get to type on weekends and such. CAN'T WAIT TILL I GET MY OWN LAPTOP :D Cause i will get one eventually =W=**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secret Love**_

**Chapter 3**

After the sun set, they both decided to part their ways and go home for the night, Antonio did't go without stealing a little kiss goodnight though. Lovino blushed madly and just walked away waving as he went on. _How am I supposed to hide this from nonno?_ He asked himself in his mind. He kept on arguing with himself as until he finally got inside. "I'M HOME!"

"Vee~ Fratello~ I'm making pasta, do you want any?" his brother,Feliciano, said as he walked into the kitchen. "Of course bastardo, what kind of question is that?" he sat down at the table and waited for his fratello to go ahead and give him his plate. "Soo, where'd you go today~" his brother asked, trying to start up a conversation. "N-none of your buisness!" Another blush started to form on his cheeks. "Then what's that?" Feliciano pointed to the redness on his cheeks and lovino just said that he felt a sick and headed up to bed without the pasta.

The next morning was a saturday, and the outcome was terrible. Lovi was actually sick! He rolled around in bed feeling terrible as his nonno made him some chiken soup. But instead of his nonno bringing it up, Lovino saw Antonio comeing up with his soup. "Hey there Lovi!" he said with a bright smile. Lovino stared, "what are you doing here?" he asked. "Your brother called me over, he said that he thought you'd like a friend to come over and cheer you up" he walked over and sat on the left side of Lovi's bed and handed him his soup. "I hope you like this soup, i helped make it." Lovi, though he kept a frown on his face, was happy as ever that Antonio actually came over to visit while he was sick. "Thanks tomato bastard." was all he said. Antonio thought that he looked really cute and leaned over to kiss his forehead, but Lovi had pushed him away and wispered, "Not here you bastard, what if my nonno were to come in huh? Then we'd be skrewed." Antonio then nodded in agreement, but still was rather sad that he couldn't kiss his beloved. "How do you suppose we tell them then?" Antonio asked, with a simply reply from Lovino, " We don't. Simple as that. If we were, then we wouldn't be able to stay together and then you'd be all sad and I wouldn't be able to see you." A blush began to form on his cheeks as he said the last part. He then began to eat his soup, eating slowly so he would not vomit right in front of his boyfriend.

Feliciano was walking fast down the hallway mumbling to himself, "did Antonio just kiss him? N-no, I must have seen wrong, he wouldn't do that, he knows of our religion. I mean, I might be dating Ludwig, but that's just me, Lovi would never get into a gay relationship. He's always told me he wouldn't...," and he just kept on mumbling until His grandfather interupted him to tell him he was leaving. Feli was glad about that, then he wouldn't see if his fratello and Tonio kissed again. He said goodbye and then ran up to see Lovino. "Um, Antonio, can you please get out for a second, I need to talk to my fratello." Antonio nodded and went to sit downstairs until he was allowed up again. Feli then started talking, " Fratello, did Anotonio just kiss you?"

**A/N: Ohhhhhh is this a cliff hanger I see? Oh why yes, yes it is. :D HAHAHAHA lol sorry for the big wait, and im sorry to say that i think i might cancel on the doujin for now, i started to draw it but then everything kinda messed up and i need to learn how to draw a few things first like a desk and such lD I fail I know. well anyways, hope you guys liked, it took me forever to make an ending, and i just rushed it sooo yea, FAIL ENDING IS FAIL. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret Love**_

**Chapter 4**

" Fratello, did Anotonio just kiss you?" Lovino looked suprised. "Wh-what? N-No! Why would he?" Feliciano just stood there and looked at him with an empty face, "Are you sure? That's not what I saw" Lovino's face grew red with anger, he was not going to let his brother find out about him and Antonio, he would rat them out for sure. "First of all, even if he did, what would it mean to you? It's not your life is it?" Lovi's voice then started to soften a bit, "Anyways, aren't you dating that potatoe bastard? You shouldn't be ratting on me about anything." Feli just stood there with his head hanging low, "So he did kiss you then, OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lovino looked confused as ever as feliciano pounced on him.

Antonio came running up the stairs, startled by the sudden yell. "What happened?" He yelled as he slammed the door open. Lovi just stared at the doorway torwards Antonio with a look that said "help me." Antonio just laughed and walked over and picked up Feli and put him back on the floor. Feliciano just laughed and hugged Lovino again. "Why didn' you tell me earlier," he asked rather confused. "I thought that you would have just told nonno, and it isn't your business anyways!" He replied rather annoyed and embarassed. Antonio was so happy that Feli didn't care and that Lovi's grandpa wasn't around that he practically jumped on Lovino and kissed him. Feliciano just laughed and looked with a feeling of awe. He then lightly muttered ,"I wish Ludwig would be like that with me." It was so quiet that no one could hear it. He then perked right back up and smiled like usual.

Later when Feli and Lovi's grandfather came home, Antonio was told to leave and he did. This was the absolute beginning of a grand secret between the Vargas brothers and Antonio.

**A/N Zomg, was this really just a 4 chapter into? haha I guess it was, I didn't even plan it to be this way. lol. It just sorta happened. I guess there's going to be a lot more chapters now. Oh and, I probably should have mentioned this first but, I FINALLY UPDATED, there we go :D. And I just might make a side story for Feliciano and Ludwig, I mean, I can't just leave that hangin! That would be mean! Well anyways, Hasta La Pasta~**


End file.
